Is There Anyone Out There Prucan
by Casa-chan
Summary: Matthew is struggling with this deep depression and sense of no self-worth. Gilbert is more worried about getting high and protecting his little brother till he leaves.This is the story of how these two people find each other. First Hetalia Fanfiction


Authors note: 1. Human names are used and 2. Matthew is a tad bit depressed and suicidal. And 3. This is a Yaoi fanfic so if you don't like yaoi or PrussiaxCanada with implied USUK click the back arrow now I will not take bashing just because you don't the pairing or yaoi!

_I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there?  
_  
Don't wanna be left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side

No, Matthew thought as he turned up his iPod, I don't wanna be left alone.

Matthew sat at the park by himself. It was 12:30am on Saturday morning. His brother Alfred was still partying at Arthur's no doubt while his little brother was crying on the inside.

They were close once, but when they hit high school he changed. He started hanging out with the Punks; Arthur Kirkland, Ivan Braginski, Yao Wang tended to float along with them, and their strange cousin Francis Bonnfey. Matthew tried to hang with them but he just...floated away. He lost his brother.

_Something 'bout Mary  
Never won a pageant  
Never felt pretty  
Never looked like Cameron  
Diaz was her last name  
Always been abandoned  
Keep your head up  
_  
Matthew just sat alone staring to the forming rain clouds. His mom was a deadbeat drunk so she wouldn't notice Matthew missing. He was alone. No one likes him. He was quite, and shy, too violent at hockey for anyone else to want to play with him.

He pushed up his glasses. No one would notice if he never came home again right?

_Baby girl this is your anthem  
There goes Hannah  
Showin' off her banner  
Rocking that crown  
Make them boys go bananas  
When you're insecure about yourself  
It's a fact  
You can point a finger  
But there's three pointing back  
_  
Matthew grabbed his bike and just rode. He didn't care where to just away. The heartache in the fact that no cared was too deep. His heart was battered and bruised; his mother beat him daily because she forgot who he was. Papa didn't care; oh no Papa was in jail for raping Matthew. Alfred was there for him then, that's what kept him going. Alfred needed Matthew to comfort him when Mama and Papa started fighting again. But where was Alfred when Matthew needed comforting? He was getting drunk with his British boy-toy.  
Matthew held onto his anger, finally feeling something but depressed for once. He rode onto the bridge, parking his bike by the side. He screamed tears rolling down his red cheeks.

"Pourquoi dieu!" he cursed to the heavens. "Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?"

_She's really counting on your love  
Still struggling uphill  
But you act like you don't care  
Right now she could really use a shoulder  
Hanging onto the edge till it's over  
She's crying for your love tonight  
Loneliest heart to survive, she said  
_  
He climbed over the railing, now on the edge of the bridge, the waters roared. The snow was all melting as winter became spring making the rapids ever more brutal than usual. Matthew stared into the rapids. The sound of footsteps made him turn his head for all but a second before falling into the comforting arms of the night and the loving arms of the icy water.

_I don't wanna be left  
in this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there?_

Don't wanna be left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side  
is anybody out there? Yeah, yeah, yeah

is anybody out there?  
(Somebody, anybody)  
  
Gilbert sat in his room as usual. The clock read 12:30am on Saturday morning. Vati never noticed him, with his violent video games. As long they both agreeing to do what mutti says they were getting along then.

_His name was Adam  
When his mom had him  
Dad was a phantom never took a look at him  
Grew up mad and antisocial  
Hated outdoors, always in playing madden  
_  
The albino grabbed his cocaine and shoved that in his pipe. He lit it taking a huge puff.

"G-Gilbert?" The voice of Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother filled his ears.

"Ja?" he replied.

"Mutti and Vati are fighting again."

"Come here." He put his pipe down and hugged his little brother. "Stay here, Liebling. Oh and here cuddle Gilbird" Gilbert grabbed his small yellow bird and gave it to the little boy.

_Adam was lonely  
Drugs were the only  
Way out of his own life  
now he's slowly losing his fire_

"We can't hold him anymore! His addiction is getting to bad!" Vati's voice raised as Gilbert entered the hallway.

"N-no he's our baby. We must try!"Mutti countered back.

"We have, and it has failed we must kicked him out! Think about Ludwig! He might start taking after Gilbert!"

"Stay the fuck out of my life" Gilbert yelled. "I hate you." he snarled at his father before slamming the backdoor behind him, not bother to grab a jacket.

What was he going to do? He was close with his dealers but not close enough to live with them. Elizabeta would turn him down after the incident. So he walked not feeling the cold. His mind so worked up.

The drugs came after his Vati started beating him and Ludwig. It was the only way to escape the pain of the real word. He started buying booze from that Kirkland kid who stole it from his parents. He stopped buying from him once that stupid Alfred guy started hanging out around there.

Gilbert sighed. He knew he would have to go back at one point, for Ludwig more than anything. His brother was his sole purpose on this earth. He needed to save him from Vati's rage.

_Close to retire  
with one last hope he puts his arms up higher  
I can see him crying out, yeah  
is anybody out there?  
_  
No, he had a feeling this all had happened for a reason. God wanted him to do something. But what?

"Gott verdammt sag mir bitte!" He yelled to the heavens.

_He's really counting on your love  
Still struggling uphill  
But you act like you don't care  
Right now he could really use a shoulder  
_  
He walked to the bridge, the chill suddenly getting to him, the sense of utter loneliness filled him. He picked up a rock; he came here and threw rocks into the river when he was troubled. A small red bicycle caught his eye as he came closer. A small blond boy was hanging off the edge of the bridge. The boy looked familiar; did they go to school together? At first he thought Alfred. But no, the hair was slightly darker, and this person didn't carry an endless supply of self-importance like him. No, this must be his invisible twin brother Matthew.

_Hanging onto the edge till it's over  
He's crying for your love tonight  
Loneliest heart to survive, he said  
_  
"Oi, Matthew! What are you doing?" Gilbert called about half a pace away from him. Matthew turned his head and then jumped off the ledge.

He felt his heart squeeze. He barely knew the boy but he still jumped after him to save him.

The cold water was sobering, getting Gilbert off his slight high. He searched for the tuff of blond hair.

_I don't wanna be left  
in this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there?  
_  
"Matthew?" He called again his head bursting from over the edge. His eyes scanned. There! He swam towards him

if you feel the way I feel  
like you've been talking to yourself

"Matthew!" The blond heard his voice being called from above the water. How was he still alive? Why did the guy jump after him? He was only a nobody. Matthew felt his body surged upwards towards the surface as his lungs began to burn.

"You are such a dummkopf!" Gilbert grabbed him and dragged him to bank. "What the hell were you thinking!"

_Lonely in a crowded room  
Searching for someone like you  
can't do it all alone (no one can baby)  
can't do it all alone (no one should baby)  
is anybody out there?  
(Somebody, anybody)  
Is anybody out there?  
I'm right here for your  
is anybody out there?  
_  
Matthew just closed him eyes and tried to stop breathing.

"Wie die Hölle!" Gilbert started performing CPR on Matthew.

Matthew's eyes sprang open. Matthew started sobbing when Gilbert went to press his chest.

"Matthew what's going on? You don't seem like the kind to go bridge jumping for laughs." Gilbert toke the smaller teen into his arms, letting him cry on his shoulder.

"I'm..Not" the blond choked in between sobs.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother's been beating me. My own brother forgot I'm even alive." he whaled loudly.

"Why haven't you gone to the police?" Gilbert replied unsure of what to say.

"My father is already in jail. I can't lose her to. But the world would be so much better without me taking up space."

Gilbert slapped Matthew hard. "Weißt du nicht lieber so zu reden!"

"W-what?"

"I said 'Don't you dare speak like that!'. I personally like you."

_I don't wanna be left  
in this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there?  
_  
"W-why do you care all the sudden?" Matthew managed to choke. Gilbert was always by himself at school, never really caring to talk to anyone.

"Well I did just take a dip in the river to save your blond ass!" He snapped back.

_Don't wanna be left left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side  
is anybody out there? Yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Y-you're alone too aren't you?" Matthew asked. The Albinos' red eyes looked blood-shot. A bruise on the arm was slightly faded.

"Y-yeah."

I don't wanna do it all alone

"H-how about we be alone, together?" Matthew suggested. The German boy had a strange warmth coming from him, he tried to get closer to him.

"I don't think it works like that Birdie." Gilbert laughed his signature 'kese'.

"Birdie?"

"I like birds, and well you did just try to 'fly' away right? Gilbert and Matthew locked eyes for a moment.

"I think I like you." Matthew blushed slight and smiled.

_I need your love to take me home  
No one said you should be all alone_

"I think I like you to." Gilbert smiled and gently kissed the Canadian.  
_  
I'm right here  
is anybody out there?_


End file.
